


Bad Dream

by Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies



Series: The Trials of Brothers [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies/pseuds/Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies
Summary: This takes place in the same world as It Wasn't Supposed to Happen but happens before that fic.





	

Katie jolted awake, gasping for air, tears streaming down her face. The dream had been horrifying and just thinking if it made her want to scream.

"Shh" said a calming voice from beside her bed. She must've woken Matt up. 

"Shh, it was just a dream," Matt continued in his soothing voice.

"Can you lay down with me?" Katie asked hesitantly, too scared to sleep alone.

"Course, Pidge" Matt said, using the affectionate nickname he'd given his sister years ago.

Matt layed down and Katie curled into his side. She snuggled against him, finally feeling safe in her brother's arms. Just as her eyes drifted shut and she started falling asleep, her alarm blared, waking her up for the day.

With tears poring from their eyes, Pidge reached for the side of her bed, where her brother was laying in her dream. But he wasn't there. He hadn't been there in so long because of that stupid stupid explosion. Burying their face in to their pillow to muffle their sobs, Pidge tried not to think about how their brother died, minutes after they had just found him again.


End file.
